A Cold And Broken Hallelujah
by EOLuvFrv
Summary: What would have happened if Fin had not been in time to stop Lowell Harris in "Undercover"? What if Olivia and Elliot were married and not just partners? "It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah" From Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: My requests for ownership have sadly gone unanswered! SVU and all recognizable characters belong to Dick Wolf.**_

_**A/N: First of all, many thanks to my amazing betas who are even more amazing as friends! **_

_**This was originally going to be a one-shot in my Christmas collection, Season Of Miracles. But the Christmas season has passed, yet the idea won't leave me alone. So, I decided to change a few details and expand it into a multi-chapter story. I've seen a couple of stories along the same lines as this one but none with the twist I've added into this fic. I hope you enjoy it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Facts to know before reading: This is set 2 and a 1/2 months after "Undercover". Elliot and Kathy have been divorced for a year and a half. Maureen is enrolled in a local college and still living at home, Kathleen is in high school, Lizzie and Dickie are in junior high, Eli is 2 years old. Elliot and Olivia have been married for almost a year, their first wedding anniversary is coming up soon. The kids have all loved Olivia like a mother for years, they even call her "Mom" and/or "Mama". They all live with Elliot and Olivia; Kathy has disappeared from their lives entirely.**_

* * *

Chapter One

"Mama?" Lizzie asked with a frown of concern when Olivia came into the house and hurried upstairs without a word. She watched as the woman who had always been more of a mother than a stepmother to her disappeared into the bathroom and locked herself in.

Putting her book down, Lizzie stood and crossed the living room to the make-shift play area. She lifted her two-year-old brother, Eli, up onto her hip and carried him upstairs, following the same path Olivia took. She stopped outside the bathroom door and knocked. "Mama?" she called through the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." Olivia answered as normally as she could.

"Mommy!" The toddler squealed, hearing the voice of the only mother he had ever known.

"Mama…" Lizzie tried again. She reached out and turned the knob, finding it locked. "Let me in, Mama." She paused. "Please?"

"I'm ok, honey. I'll be out soon." Olivia spoke again, trying her best to sound as normal as possible.

Lizzie frowned, clearly hearing the tears in Olivia's voice. She walked down the hall and stepped into her brother's bedroom. "Dickie, can you watch Eli for a few minutes?"

"Sure," he answered without looking up from the paper he was concentrating on.

"Thanks," she replied, sitting Eli down on the bed.

Noticing the worried tone in his twin's voice, Dickie finally looked up from his homework. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know," Lizzie answered honestly. "Something's up with Mom. I'm gonna call Dad."

Dickie nodded, "Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know," she said again. "She locked herself in the bathroom. I'll be back." She walked out and ran downstairs in search of the house phone. Once she reached the living room, she grabbed the cordless phone off of the coffee table and quickly dialed a number she knew by heart. A moment later, she breathed a sigh of relief as her father's voice flooded through the phone line in his familiar greeting.

"Stabler."

"Daddy, where are you?"

"Lizzie? I'm at work, sweetie."

"I know you're busy. But can you come home?"

"Something wrong?" Elliot asked, a slight concern creeping into his voice.

"I don't know," Lizzie answered honestly. "Mom came home, immediately locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out or let me in."

"What?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"I know she's upset about something, I can hear it in her voice. She sounds like she's trying not to cry."

"I'll be right there, honey. Don't worry."

"Please hurry." Lizzie whispered. "Something's not right. Mama's never like this. She always lets me in."

"I'm on my way right now," He assured his young teenage daughter.

"Thanks, Daddy," she replied before hanging up the phone and heading back upstairs to get Eli.

Across town, in the SVU squad room of the 16th precinct, Elliot stood and shoved his cell phone into his pocket. He quickly stepped over to the Captain's office and knocked on the open doorframe.

"Elliot?" Captain Cragen asked as he looked up from the computer screen in front of him. "Everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "Lizzie just called and said Liv locked herself in the bathroom."

Cragen frowned. "That doesn't sound like Liv."

"No, it doesn't. Lizzie said she's upset, that she can hear the tears in her voice. Cap… I need - "

"Go." Cragen said, interrupting Elliot before he could finish his request. "Go, take care of her. Let me know if you need anything or if I can help."

Elliot nodded once. "Thanks." He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his car keys as he turned and walked out of the squad room.

~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~

Fifteen minutes later, Elliot entered the house and called for his daughter. "Lizzie?"

"Right here, Daddy," she answered from the living room couch.

"Where's your mother? Still in the bathroom?"

Lizzie nodded. "She hasn't come out. The door's still locked."

"Alright. Thanks Sweetie." He walked over and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "You were right to call me."

"I just didn't know what else to do."

"You did right," he assured her again. "I'm gonna go up and talk to mom, ok?"

"I'll stay here with Eli," Lizzie answered as she glanced back at her little brother, who had fallen asleep on the couch, a toy car still gripped in his hand.

Elliot nodded then turned and walked upstairs. He stopped in front of the bathroom door and knocked.

Thinking it was one of the kids, Olivia cleared her throat and tried to sound normal. "I'll be out in a few minutes, kiddo."

"Liv," he called. "It's me, Love."

"El?" The surprise was evident in her voice. "You're supposed to be at work."

"Let me in, Sweetheart," he said as he tried to open the still-locked bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I'm not one of the kids. That's not gonna work on me, Liv," he spoke kindly. "Come on, Honey. Let me in."

Olivia sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give up until she let him in. She wiped the tears from her eyes and her cheeks and sighed again, knowing she was going to have to tell her husband what she had found out. She moved to the door and unlocked it. She turned the handle then stepped behind the door as she opened it just enough to let Elliot in.

He slipped in and Olivia quickly closed the door behind him. She relocked it, not wanting any of the kids to walk in on the conversation that she dreaded to have.

Elliot put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Seeing the dried tear streaks on her face, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

She looked down, trying her best to keep the tears at bay.

"Liv." He used one finger under her chin to gently raise her face to his. "Look at me."

She slowly looked up, tears immediately pooled in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as soon as she saw the tenderness and kindness in his gaze.

"What's wrong, Baby? Tell me."

"That's just it!" She sobbed, falling into him and burying her face in his chest.

"What?" he asked in confusion as he wrapped his arms around her and held her up. "What's it?" He held her close and rubbed her back.

"Baby…" she cried, her voice slightly muffled as her face was still buried in his chest.

"I always call you 'Baby'."

She shook her head and slowly pulled back but kept her eyes focused down at her feet. "A baby…" she whispered. "I'm pregnant," her voice cracked as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

A huge grin appeared on Elliot's face. "You're pregnant? That's great! Why are you crying, Love? I thought you wanted a baby. This is what we've been trying for."

"I do want a baby," she spoke softly. "I want one with you." She slowly looked up at her husband, her heartbreak clearly written across her face. "El…" she whispered. "I'm ten weeks pregnant."

His smile slowly faded as he counted the weeks backward in his head. He sighed as he realized exactly why his wife was so upset. He gently pulled her back into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and sighed again. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay. We can deal with this."

"El…" her voice trembled. "I don't think I can carry his baby."

"We don't know for sure," he said as he gently rocked her from side to side. "There's a good chance that it's my baby."

"Lowell Harris raped me," she sobbed as she buried her face in his chest again. "I can't have his baby, I just can't."

"Sweetheart," he spoke quietly as he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her frazzled nerves. "This might be my baby. Don't you remember the night before you went to Sealview undercover? And actually, also before you left the next morning?"

She nodded but made no effort to move from his embrace.

"We made love, several times that night and into the next morning," he reminded her.

She nodded again.

"So, it could be my baby," he said as he pulled away a slight distance, just far enough to reach down and place his hand against her flat stomach.

"But what if it's not yours?" she whispered, her agony obvious in her voice. "What if it's Harris' baby? He's a monster, El. I don't want to have his child."

"Hey…" He reached up and cupped her face with both of his hands. He gently raised her face. Then leaned in and kissed her lips.

Olivia reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she seemed to melt into him and into their kiss.

He deepened the kiss, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss, telling her without words how much he loved her. When he finally broke the kiss, he raised his head slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "Listen to me," he whispered. "I want this baby to be mine. But if it's not, I'm not going to be upset with you. This baby is part of you and I'll love it no matter what. Even if it's not mine, I'll still love it… I'll love it like it's my own. This child will be a Stabler, no matter whose blood flows through its' veins. This child will be mine either way. Biology doesn't matter." He gently brushed a strand of stray hair back from her face.

"El…" she whispered brokenly, closing her eyes.

"Shhh…" he soothed, knowing instinctively what she was about to say.

"If it's not my baby," he continued. "I'll support you in whatever you decide to do. Whether you keep it or put it up for adoption or…" He let the third option hang between them, unspoken. "Whatever you decide to do, I'm with you every step," he promised.

She sighed shakily and leaned into him again, wrapping her arms around his waist. "How can you be so kind and understanding about this?"

"You expected me to be angry at you? To not accept the baby?"

"I don't know," she responded honestly. "I don't even know how to react myself."

"Olivia," he hugged her tightly. "I love you with all of my heart, with all of my being. And that's how I can love and accept the baby. It's part of you and for that reason alone, I already adore him… or her."

"I want a paternity test done as soon as possible," she mumbled into his chest.

"Alright, my Love. As soon as possible," he agreed, his voice husky with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," she cried, her tears flowing freely again.

"This is not your fault."

"But we've been trying to have a baby… and now this. I wouldn't blame you for hating me."

"Oh, Sweetheart," he sighed as he pulled her even closer. "I could never hate you. You're my everything, my whole life. I love you more than I'll ever be able to tell you."

Her only response was to wrap her arms tighter around his waist and bury her face even deeper into his chest as she cried harder.

"Harris is the one to blame, the one at fault. I hate him because of what he did to you and what he took away from you. But I could never hate you… _**NEVER**_…" he said with conviction, emphasizing the last word. Then he leaned down, putting his lips next to her ear and whispered, "Never." He tightened his arms around her as he felt her knees wobble and begin to give away. "It's okay, I've got you," Elliot soothed. He reached behind himself with one hand, unlocked and opened the bathroom door. He easily lifted his wife into his arms as though she weighed nothing at all. He carried her down the hall and into the master bedroom, nudging the door closed with his foot. He crossed the room and laid her down on their king-size bed.

Olivia reached up and gripped his shirt as he began to raise up. "Don't leave," she pleaded.

"I'm not leaving you, Darling," he assured her as he gently removed her fingers from his shirt. He kissed her hand and then her lips. "I'll be right back."

She nodded then rolled over onto her side and buried her head in the pillow.

He reached down at the foot of the bed, pulled her shoes off and dropped them on the floor beside the bed. Then he pulled their white down comforter up and tucked it around her, just under her chin. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaned back against the wall. He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Daddy?" a soft voice pulled him from his private thoughts.

"Yeah, Baby?" he answered as he looked up and met the worried gaze of his youngest daughter.

"Is Mama okay?" she asked quietly. Her twin stepped up beside her, his eyes holding the same worry and concern as hers.

Elliot slowly pushed himself away from the wall. "No," he answered honestly. "Not really. But she will be."

"What's wrong?" Dickie asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Elliot wrapped an arm around each child before responding. "Well, kiddo. It's kind of a long story. Mom and I will talk to you later, after Maureen and Kathleen get home. We'll explain everything then."

The twins both nodded, still deeply worried about the woman who was always so strong.

"She just needs some time, guys. Can you do something for me though?"

As only twins can do, both young teens answered in unison. "Sure."

"Run down to the kitchen and get a bottle of water and a bottle of Sprite from the fridge, a package of crackers - the peanut butter on cheese kind - from the cabinet and any kind of chocolate you can find."

With a nod from each of them, Lizzie and Dickie hurried downstairs in search of the requested items.

Elliot returned to the bathroom and pulled a wash cloth from the linen closet. He moved to the sink and held the cloth under the tap, soaking it in cold water. He rung the excess water out of the cloth and retrieved another dry cloth from the closet. A moment later, he stepped back into the hall, making his way back toward the master bedroom. He rounded the corner and met the twins as they returned upstairs.

"We got everything you asked for, Daddy," Lizzie said as she offered him the items she was carrying.

"And we found chips," Dickie added as he held up the unopened bag. "Mom loves chips."

"That's great, guys. Thanks," Elliot said as he took the items from both of the teens.

"Can we see Mama?" Lizzie asked.

"Not right now, Sweetie. Mama's not feeling well."

"Just for a minute?" Dickie requested.

"In a little while," Elliot tried to explain. "Mama needs some time to calm down."

Lizzie sighed sadly. "Alright. But will you tell her that we love her?"

"Of course I will, Honey. She loves you too, you know."

"We know."

Elliot nodded and dropped a kiss on top of the twins' heads then continued down the hall to the bedroom. He quietly entered the room and once again closed and locked the door behind him, giving Olivia the privacy she desperately needed. "Hey," he whispered softly, knowing that even though his wife was lying still, she was not asleep.

Olivia slowly rolled over onto her back. She sniffled and wiped her red, puffy eyes. "Hey," she whispered back.

He walked over, setting the drinks and food on the bedside table.

"What's that?" she asked

"Just a little junk food," he smiled softly. "Junk food helps everything, right?"

"I'm not hungry," she replied with a small smile.

"That's alright. It'll be here when you're ready for it." He held up the wet wash cloth. "I figured you have a headache."

"Yeah." A wave of fresh tears rolled down her face.

"Here, it's cold." His voice was soft and comforting as he reached over and gently wiped her eyes then her forehead with the cool, damp cloth.

She sighed quietly and closed her eyes. "The kids?" she asked.

"They're fine, honey. They asked me to tell you that they love you."

"I know I freaked Lizzie out."

"They're worried about you," he admitted, "but they understand that you need time and that we'll talk to them later." He folded the cold cloth and laid it across her forehead. "Just relax."

"They're ok? Eli too?"

"They're fine," he promised. "We'll talk to all of them together after Mo and Katie get home."

"Eli's too young," she mumbled quietly as sleep began to wash over her.

"I know, Love," he soothed. "Shhh… just relax. Sleep."

"Don't go," she pleaded sleepily.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said as he kicked his shoes off and slipped under the covers with her. He wrapped her in his arms and readjusted the cloth across her forehead. "I'm right here. Sleep," he whispered.

Olivia moved as close to her husband as she could get and reluctantly gave in and let sleep overtake her.

Elliot sighed quietly and held his wife a little tighter as he wondered just how they were going to explain this whole mess to their children.

* * *

_**A/N 2: How do the kids react when they find out what's going on? How does Olivia handle it? What about the SVU gang? And most importantly, who's the father?**_

_**What do you think? Should I continue? Leave me a review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: SVU and all recognizable characters belong to Dick Wolf. **_

_**A/N: To my betas: I'm so thankful for you ladies, I can't tell you how thankful! You guys are awesome! **_

_**To the readers: Many thanks for your reviews for the first chapter (especially the long reviews!) I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! **_

_**If you didn't read the A/N at the beginning of Chapter One, be sure to read it. It explains the kids' ages and explains **__**where Kathy is! **_

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hey, Dad." Kathleen smiled as she entered the kitchen and found him stirring a pot on the stove. She leaned over and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"Hey honey," he replied with a small smile.

She moved to the side and glanced in the pot. "You're making your chili for dinner? It smells great!"

"Good," he answered, trying to keep his voice normal.

"You make the best chili," Kathleen said as she looked at him closely. "Dad? What's wrong?"

He glanced over at her then sighed. "Is your sister home?"

She shook her head, the worry evident on her face. "Not yet."

"Humm." He frowned thoughtfully. "She's usually home before you are."

"Maureen called me earlier and said she had to finish something before leaving the college." She glanced at her watch. "She should be home soon."

Elliot nodded as he placed a lid on the pot of chili. "Alright. Dinner will be done soon."

"Dad, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Entering the kitchen just in time to hear her sister's question, Lizzie answered. "It's Mama."

Kathleen turned around to look at Lizzie. "What's wrong with Mama?"

"I don't know," Lizzie answered. "She was really upset earlier. She wouldn't even talk to me. Dad said they would talk to all of us after you and Mo got home."

"What happened when you tried to talk to her?" Kathleen asked as the two sisters moved to the kitchen table and sat down to talk.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Elliot slipped out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to check on his wife.

Unsure if she was still sleeping or not, Elliot quietly opened the door to the master bedroom and silently stepped in. He closed the door behind himself as quietly as possible then turned to face the bed. He smiled when he found Olivia awake and sitting up, reclined against the headboard of the bed. "Hey," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged as she tired unsuccessfully to return his smile.

"Headache gone?" he asked softly as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Almost," her voice was so quiet, he almost didn't hear her.

Elliot carefully pulled her closer and she leaned into him. He took her face between his hands and gently turned her face up to him. He leaned in closer and softly kissed her lips.

She returned his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved as close to him as possible.

He deepened the kiss pouring his heart out to her without words. Only when he felt her tears on his own cheeks, did he pull back. And he only pulled back far enough to look her in the eyes. Still holding her close with one arm, he reached up with his other hand and gently ran his thumb across her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "It's ok, sweetheart," he whispered. "Everything's gonna be ok. I promise."

"How can you promise that?" Her voice cracked as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "I want this baby to be yours. But we have to face the possibility that it might be Harris'."

He wiped away her tears again as he spoke. "I can promise that because I'm here. I'm not leaving you… ever. I'm going to be right beside you, every step of the way." He gently scooted her forward and moved to sit behind her. He pulled her back to lean against him and wrapped his arms around her as he leaned against the headboard of their bed. "I know your heart is broken," he whispered. "Mine is broken for you."

"I'm sorry." She sniffled and wiped some tears from her face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me, Love. I hurt when you hurt because I love you."

"I just…" her voice trailed off.

"You just what?"

"I don't know," she sighed and laid her head back on his shoulder. "I just don't know."

"That's alright. We'll figure it out together."

"Are the kids home?"

"When I came up, all were home except Maureen. But she's probably home by now."

"We have to talk to them."

"We will, after dinner."

She nodded and a small smile slowly spread across her face. "Do I smell your chili?"

"Yes," he chuckled.

"My favorite," she said as she moved to the edge of the bed.

"I know." He grinned. "That's why I made it."

"You're so good to me."

"I just thought you could use some comfort food tonight." He slid off the bed and held out his hand.

She smiled sadly and placed her hand in his.

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in a hug. "Just breathe, Darling," he whispered against her head. "We're in this together."

Olivia hugged him back as tight as she could then pulled back with a sheepish smile when her stomach growled quite loudly.

Elliot laughed then took her hand and led her out of their bedroom. "I think that means it's time to eat!"

~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~

A couple of hours later, after dinner was finished and after the dishes were washed and put away, Elliot walked into the living room and looked around. "Where's Mom?"

"Upstairs with Eli," Lizzie answered.

He nodded once and started toward the stairs but Dickie's voice stopped him at the doorway.

"Dad? Are you gonna tell us what's up?"

"As soon as your mom gets done upstairs," he replied without turning around, then continued on his way.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he turned down the hall, following the sound of his wife's soft singing. He found her in their youngest son's room. He stopped in the open doorway and smiled at the sight of Olivia sitting in the rocking chair with two year old Eli cradled in her lap as she rocked and sang to him.

Silently, Elliot stepped into the bedroom and made his way over. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "He's out like a light," he whispered.

Olivia's voice trailed off at the end of the lullaby and she looked up at her husband.

"Want me to put him in bed?" Elliot asked softly.

"No. It's ok. I got him," she whispered in reply as she stood, still cradling the toddler in her arms.

Elliot leaned over and kissed the top of his sleeping son's head. "Good night, little man," he whispered, then stepped over to the bed and pulled the covers back.

Olivia walked over and gently laid the small boy in his new "big boy" bed. She pulled the covers up and tucked him in, then brushed his blonde hair back off of his face and kissed his forehead. "Good night, little love," she whispered. "Sleep well."

Elliot plugged a nightlight in on the other side of the bed and Olivia turned off the lamp that sat on Eli's dresser. Then, together, they quietly left the room.

Elliot pulled the door almost closed, leaving it open only a crack so they could hear Eli if he called for them during the night. He turned and pulled Olivia into a hug, tucking her into himself.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

They stood there for a moment, just holding each other. Both silently trying to prepare themselves for the imminent conversation they were facing.

He kissed the top of her head and left his lips there. "You ready to talk to the kids?" he whispered into her hair.

She sighed and slightly tightened her grip around him. "Not really." Her voice was muffled by his chest. "But we have to."

"We can wait if you're not up to it now."

"I don't think I'll ever be up to this conversation," she replied as she turned her head to the side so that her face was no longer buried. She laid her cheek against his chest and sighed again.

"We can wait," he offered honestly. "We don't have to do this tonight."

"Yes, we do," she answered quietly. "I've already freaked the kids out, especially Lizzie. They deserve to know what's going on."

"Alright, Love. I'm with you all the way," he gently raised her face to his and lovingly kissed her lips.

She returned his kiss then slowly pulled back. "Thank you," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Sweetheart," he spoke softly as he wiped away her tears. "I wish I could make this easier for you."

"You are…" her voice faltered as tears clogged her throat. She took a moment to get ahold of herself. "You ARE making it easier," she said quietly, brokenly. "I can't imagine having to walk through this without you."

"You never have to go through anything without me," he assured her. "I'll always be right here beside you."

She leaned in and hugged him again, using the opportunity to silently draw strength from his presence.

His arms tightened around her and he held her close.

After a moment, she slowly pulled away. "Alright," she sighed. "Let's go tell the kids before I change my mind." She quickly wiped her cheeks, trying unsuccessfully to rid her face of all evidence that she had been crying. Then with yet another sigh, she took his hand and walked the length of the upstairs hallway.

Together, Elliot and Olivia walked down the stairs, hand in hand. They stepped into the living room and found all four of the older children waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Elliot's voice broke into their quiet conversations. "We need to talk to you."

Complete silence fell across the room as all eyes landed on Elliot and Olivia. The silence seemed to stretch forever; but in reality, only a few seconds passed before Elliot led his wife over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down beside him.

"What's going on?" Kathleen's voice shook slightly.

"Did someone die?" Maureen asked as she looked back and forth between her dad and the woman she considered to be her mother.

"Someone sick?" Dickie asked at almost the same time.

"No," Elliot answered, trying to relieve some of their nervousness. "No one died, and no one's sick."

"Mama…" Lizzie moved from the recliner and knelt on the floor in front of Olivia. She reached up and took one of Olivia's hands. "What's wrong?" she asked softly; her eyes searching the face of the woman who for years, has been more of a mom to her than her biological mother had ever been. "I've never seen you like this," her nervousness was evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Olivia squeezed Lizzie's hand. "I didn't mean to scare you, Sweetie."

"You've never…" the teen tightened her grip on her mother's hand and swallowed nervously before continuing. "You've never locked me out before."

"I'm sorry," Olivia repeated as fresh tears pooled in her eyes but didn't fall. "It's just…" she paused and bit her bottom lip as she struggled to find the words.

"What is it?" Kathleen asked, her eyes darting around nervously.

"I…" Olivia started, then stopped and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant…"

"That's all?" Maureen slowly exhaled, her nervousness lifted. "That's great!"

"A baby?" Dickie grinned. "I hope it's a boy!"

"Mama?" Lizzie asked again, noticing that neither Olivia or Elliot seemed to be happy. "I thought you guys wanted to have a baby. Aren't you happy?"

"We do want a baby," Elliot answered quietly.

Olivia sighed and opened her eyes. "I'm ten weeks pregnant," she slowly looked each of the kids in the eyes. "Remember when I was working undercover at Sealview?" she asked softly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "And remember what happened with the prison guard?" her voice trembled.

"He raped you…" Maureen's voice was almost inaudible.

Absolute stunned silence surrounded the family for a few seconds.

"The baby might not be mine," Elliot said quietly and tearfully.

* * *

_**A/N 2: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Leave me a review? Please? **_

_**Now the kids know… How do they react? How does Olivia deal? Can Elliot, their kids and SVU family help her come to terms with what's happening? And how about Elliot, how is he holding up? What is Elliot and Olivia's next step? These answers coming up next… if you want! Let me know!**_


End file.
